


Calming Nerves

by rocket__launch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket__launch/pseuds/rocket__launch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knew he had to do something about Sam's constant worrying mixed in with her workaholic tendencies. They had tried the possibilities, but he knows his method would definitely work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Nerves

Jack O’Neill needed to calm the nerves of Colonel Samantha Carter.

He had never seen her so nervous before. Sure, there was her being obsessed with her work and staying up all night in the base, but her running around and freaking out like a high school student cramming studying for a test was something Jack was not accustomed to. She was the representative of Earth who had to talk to an organization of alien species regarding peace treaties and alliances. The whole planet’s weight was on her shoulders as making such an alliance would be a big advantage to the Earth.

Jack knew he had to do something about it. This over-the-top worrying was having a worse effect than her workaholic tendencies. She rarely ate and drank, but instead of reluctantly accepting the food and drink, she would blow up in anger to whoever was giving her the food that day. And after years of being on the base, no one likes an angry Colonel Carter.

And he definitely knew he had to do something about it when he passed by her down the hallways of the Stargate Command. Her head was down and she was mouthing words from a stack of papers she was holding.

Purposefully, he stood in Sam’s way to at least get her attention. And even then, she hadn’t noticed a thing. As a result, she slammed right into Jack’s body.

“Sir,” she said, glancing up at him. There were obvious bags under her tired eyes. “I, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

“Really?” he asked. “You didn’t see me standing here waiting eagerly for you?”

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, Sir. Is there anything wrong?”

“Look, you’re really worn out. If I, of all people, need to play a part of a clone of Dr. Frasier to tell you that you need rest, then you’ve reached a whole new low.”

“I can’t rest yet! I need to go over this outline of what exactly I’m going to say to the committee. Now, I’ve already gone over the mannerisms they find unappealing—”

“Carter.”

“—but actually, I need your opinion on something. After the introduction, I have two topics I want to jump to—”

“ _Colonel_.”

“—I just want your opinion on which one flows better to the introduction of Earth and I’ll see if I—”

“Sam!”

The use of her first name took her by surprise. She stopped midsentence, staring at the General quizzically.

Hallelujah, Jack thought, rolling his eyes.

“Sir?” she asked.

“You definitely need to lay it off a little bit,” Jack said. “Come on, follow me.”

“Sir, I can’t—”

“Ah, ah, ah. No. Don’t make me order you to follow me.”

Sam sighed, annoyance bordering on anger bubbling up in her as she followed him around the base. She was almost sulking. She had no time for whatever mischief Jack was about to do! Can’t he see that she has something _very_ important to do? 

They walked for a long while, and Sam was itching to ask what Jack had up his sleeves. But she knew by his mere facial expression that she shouldn’t ask. He led her to the part of the base that not a lot of people walk around in. Actually, at this time at night, they both knew this area was completely empty.

Jack reached a door that led into the supply closet. He opened the door and gestured Sam to walk inside.

“Sir?” she asked. Again, she received an index finger, silencing her. With a huff, she stepped into the dark room and tapped her foot out of impatience once she stood stationary. Jack closed the door behind him, turned on the dim light, and locked the door.

Sam frowned at his last action. There was no reason as to why he needs to lock the door. Or at least, none that she knew of.

She watched as Jack walked towards her, his eyes locked right on hers. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable in addition to the small space of the supply closet. He walked right up to her so they were standing inappropriately too close to each other, toe-to-toe. Without a word and without taking his eyes off of her, he took the stack of papers from her hands and placed it on the shelf right next to him (and she let him!). She tensed when she saw his eyes scanning her up and down.

“Sir?” she asked, her voice cracking.

She couldn’t get another word because Jack pressed his lips against hers in quite a passionate and possessive manner. His hand grabbed the back of her blonde hair, keeping their lips in place. She tensed for a bit, trying to figure out what the hell was going on as she felt his tongue against her lips to try to gain access. His free arm snaked around her waist, keeping her body in place.

Finally, Sam relaxed, letting Jack explore her body and returning the kiss. Her tongue met his and he took off her BDU jacket, exposing her arms and the black shirt underneath. Once that piece of article was discarded, he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back against the metal wall, not breaking the kiss at all. She let a small moan escape from her throat as Jack aggressively untucked her black shirt so his hand can reach under to cup her breast.

The mere reason why they pulled away was from a lack of oxygen. Both Jack and Sam were both panting, foreheads leaning against each other. Jack’s fingers left her breast and traced the soft skin of her stomach, curving to the side and through her back. She shuddered at the touch as her eyes jumped from his eyes to his lips. She opened her mouth and was about to say something when Jack placed an index finger to her mouth.

“Don’t,” he whispered, bringing his lips to her ear. “I prefer that you don’t think, either.”

He wish was already granted since Sam couldn’t form a coherent thought with Jack's voice and his breath against her ear.

He worked his way downwards, kissing every inch of her skin from her jaw down to the curve of her neck. As he did that, his hands wandered down to unbuckle Sam’s BDU pants. Once he got that down and out of the way, his fingers traced a line along her underwear, now wet with arousal. She drew out a shuddered breath and tried to attain her composure by clutching a bundle of Jack’s hair in the back of his head.

“S-sir…” she managed to breathe out.

“Just relax,” he said once again against her ear. He pushed the undergarment down her legs and out of his way.

Sam let out a much louder moan than she expected when Jack placed his fingers inside her very wet center, exploring every inch of her. His middle finger encircled around her clit and it was almost her undoing. She leaned her back against the wall, eyes closed and mouth open as she let out another louder-than-expected moan of pleasure, her back arching and her hips trying to grind against his. Her hands had found a way to untuck Jack’s undershirt of his dress blues so her fingers explored his upper body, fingers digging into his bare back.

He continued his actions, sending her completely over the edge just by two fingers thrusting in her and playing with her clit. Where his mouth was didn’t seem to help as it was grazing over every inch of the skin of her neck. God, he was good, _so good_. She was worried for a few seconds that someone might hear them and catch them in the middle of the action, but ceased to care less as she exposed her neck for Jack to claim.

His stroking became quicker as Sam got closer to her orgasm.

“Sir,” she gasped as he quickened his pace. He especially focused on teasing her clit. “Faster, please… oh god!”

Her hips jerked forward as she reached her climax, juices spilling out of her. She emitted a very loud moan that bordered on a scream that could possibly be heard through the base walls if the area was not empty at this time of night. She couldn’t care less at this moment. That was the best orgasm she had in a long while.

Her legs were shaking and her hands still clutched the back of Jack’s skin. Her face buried in his neck and she was panting hard, trying to come down from her absolute highest.

“Feel better?” he asked.

Jack pulled away, smiling at Sam’s glassy expression that seemed to answer the question.

He let go of his grip on Sam, tucking his uniform back in and then handing her the BDU jacket left scattered on the ground. Her legs still felt like jello even when she managed to fix up her uniform and hair to make it seem like nothing happened.

Jack took the previously ignored stack of papers and handed it to Sam.

“Colonel,” he said with a head nod, and reached for the door. They both flashed a smile at each other as they stepped out into the empty hallways of the base.

Oh, she felt better.

Much, much better.

~*~*~

Jack almost literally groaned in frustration when he heard the door open and saw Sam enter his office. 

“Carter,” he said. “Whatever it is, it can wait. I told you to get your ass off the base and get some rest. What are you doing?”

Sam didn’t seem to be listening to the General at all as she was occupied in locking the door and closing the blinds that lay over the window. Once those actions were done, she turned to face Jack.

“Carter?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as she walked up to him and interrupted his speech with a kiss. Her mouth almost devoured his and in such a short amount of time, her hands flew everywhere: she traced the outline of his body and reached up to grab his bundle of hair.

Once she let go, he stared at Sam, dumbfounded. He did his best to keep his breathing even as her mouth grazed over the skin on his jaw and hovered over his ear, her tongue flicking his earlobe.

He soundly gulped as her hands trailed down his chest and settled on his groin. He unknowingly made a resonating, louder-than-expected moan from the back of his throat as she cupped him and started massaging it.

“General,” she whispered against his ear, slowly unzipping his pants and sending him over the edge. “You think I’m going to let you off the hook that easily?”


End file.
